1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to single-operation particulate discharge apparatus such as fire extinguishers and fire suppression apparatus, and in particular, to an apparatus for discharge of particulate under pressure such that the apparatus can be operated in multiple orientations.
2. Information Disclosure Statement
Pressurized vessels are often used for discharge of particulate such as fire suppression powders. However, prior art particulate discharge vessels do not perform well when inverted from their normal upright operating position, and frequently leave substantial particulate within the vessel.
Some prior art vessels for holding a fire extinguishing particulate and its pressurizing agent (typically, Nitrogen gas) include, in most cases, an internal siphon tube that draws the fire extinguishing material and nitrogen from the bottom of the pressurized vessel and discharges the mixture from the top. While such a prior art vessel is effective when operated in an upright position with the siphon tube extending into the bottom of the vessel and discharge being from the top of the vessel, such a prior art vessel will not work effectively when in the inverted position.
Another type of prior art pressure vessel has the discharge outlet at the bottom of its vessel, and can be effective to discharge more than 95% of its contents provided that the vessel is operated in its upright position such that discharge occurs from the discharge outlet at the bottom of the vessel. Such prior art solutions include Edwards, U.S. Pat. No. 7,703,471 (issued Apr. 27, 2010), fully included by reference herein, and Edwards et al., U.S. Pat. No. 7,740,081 (issued Jun. 22, 2010), also fully included by reference herein. Edwards, U.S. Pat. No. 7,703,471, discloses a single-action discharge valve that could preferably be used with the present invention. Edwards et al., U.S. Pat. No. 7,740,081, discloses use of a single-action discharge valve within a fire-extinguishing apparatus and the control circuitry therefor, as could be used with the present invention. However, these bottom-discharge prior art vessels are also ineffective when operated in an inverted position because substantial particulate remains within the vessel after the discharge cycle occurs.
Additionally, Butz, James R., et al., “Fine-Water-Mist Multiple-Orientation-Discharge Fire Extinguisher”, NASA Tech Briefs (January 2010), p. 50, Vol. 34 No. 1 (National Aeronautics and Space Administration (U.S.), discloses a fine-water-mist multiple-orientation-discharge fire suppression device that can be used on spacecraft and airplanes in multiple orientations.
None of these references, either singly or in combination, discloses or suggests the present invention.
It is therefore desirable to provide a particulate discharge vessel that can operate effectively in multiple orientations, inverted, non-inverted, and horizontal, and that will discharge substantially all of the particulate within the vessel regardless of orientation.